


Almost Lover

by Iwantmyavocados



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 12:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19062514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwantmyavocados/pseuds/Iwantmyavocados





	Almost Lover

1  
Your fingertips across my skin.  
The palm tree swaying in the wind.   
Images.

自接到任务起，已经整整第十天了。冬日战士追踪那个人也整整十天了。可他除了追踪器上移动的红点，连个影子都没有看见。每次，只要一赶到追踪器上显示的位置，目标就消失了。

 

又白费了一番力气。冬日战士在心里叹气，表情却一如既往的冷静。

 

此时的他，正坐在某私人豪宅饭厅的椅子上。头顶上的吊灯并没有被打开，凭借着开放式厨房里透过来的微弱灯光，能看到他的一只眼睛，其余部分全都隐藏于黑暗之中。

 

他的顶头上司——皮尔斯，在从冰箱里拿出牛奶转身时被吓了一跳。

 

“要喝牛奶吗？”皮尔斯耸了耸肩问道。

 

迎接他的是一阵沉默。

 

挂在墙壁上的时钟滴答滴答地响着，提醒着皮尔斯时间正在一点一点流逝。面前的人绝不会主动开口。  
于是，他拿起玻璃杯装着的牛奶，走到饭厅，若无其事地拉开冬日战士面前的椅子，然后坐下。

 

“找到目标了吗？”  
“还没。”冬日战士冷冰冰地开口回答。明明是自己的任务还未完成，却回答得理所当然。  
“……十天了，抓紧。”皮尔斯无语。仰起头喝了一口牛奶，抬眼看向前方的人，却发现那人也在注视着他。  
“嗯。”

 

冬日战士和他的名字一样，如寒冬一般冰冷。不会和他人多说一句废话。

 

但从那次谈话以后，他心里也明白，如果再找不到目标，自己可能又会被抓回去冷冻起来。那样的感觉一点儿都不好。

 

所以，在追踪器的提示器再次响起后，冬日战士立即对目标展开了追捕。  
这次，虽然目标仍在移动，但速度却很缓慢。  
冬日战士瞥了一眼自己手中的枪，眼神又冷了几分。

 

你逃不掉了，这次。

 

这绝对是冬日战士执行任务以来遇到过最难缠的目标，尤其是那个人手里的盾牌。盾牌中心的银色五角星看起来幼稚极了，还是自己左臂上的红色五角星比较酷。

 

这是一场持久战，并没有哪方占据优势。冬日战士却感觉到了前所未有压迫。面前的这个人，不简单。  
那个人躲过了自己的机械臂和子弹，就连小刀也没能成功袭击他。

 

事情的变数，得从冬日战士被打掉了面具说起。

 

混乱之中，那个持盾的男人朝着冬日战士的脸上来了一拳，然后他脸上的黑色面具就掉落到了地上。  
冬日战士在地上翻滚一圈后，愤怒地转过头，却发现那个前一秒表情还很凶狠的男人怔住了。  
纵使是这些年来自己从未照过镜子，也没怎么打理过自己，发型什么的都是九头蛇负责的，但应该也不至于丑得把敌人吓懵吧？怪不得皮尔斯总让我戴面具。

 

“Bucky ?”对面的男人突然开口说道。他喘着气，脸上写满了难以置信。  
“Who the hell is Bucky?”  
一个子弹朝着冬日战士飞来，所站的位置立即升起一团烟雾，他转身跑了，消失得无影无踪。

 

金发男人皱着眉头，一言不发。纵使朗姆洛的手下用枪抵着他的头，把他压上车，然后神盾局的特工救了他，把他带回基地。男人脸上除了悲伤，再没有其他东西。  
美国队长脑子里闪过许多画面，悲伤的情绪渗透到他的每一个细胞中。

 

很显然，这次任务的失败，让皮尔斯勃然大怒。送上门的食物飞了，而且还是由自己最厉害的武器放飞的，他当然生气了。  
以至于他看到正在发呆的冬日战士就冲上去甩了他一巴掌。

 

冬日战士皱了一下眉头，控制住自己的情绪，将视线定格在皮尔斯脸上，看着他开口问道:“桥上的那个男人，他是谁？”  
“你在之前的某次任务中见过他。不过那不重要，因为你只需要完成你的任务就好了。”皮尔斯是这么回答的，但显然面前的人并不相信。

 

冬日战士试图回忆着什么，眼睛盯着前方，无法对上焦点。他的眼神里流露出来的，是迷茫和无助。  
“但是我认识他。”庆幸地是，顺着稀少的线索慢慢寻找，在脑内闪过某个场景后，记忆就如同开启闸门后涌出来的洪水，再也收不住了。  
他的眼睛慢慢聚焦，想要努力抓住那一点亮光，逃离这地狱般的黑暗。可是他失败了。

 

“我看你是解冻得太久了。”皮尔斯转过身，对旁边的医生说道，“准备准备，给他重新洗脑。”

 

冬日战士眼里的光一点一点黯淡，他咬住研究人员递过来的东西。  
等到机器抵在他头上的那一刻，纵使他好像已经经历过一万次这样的时刻，但那些时候，远不及现在痛苦。  
此时此刻，比从前从火车上坠落，以至于断了左手臂还要痛苦。  
心里的痛苦要比身体上的更难承受，千倍甚至是万倍。

 

他的惨叫声慢慢微弱下来，正如他那一瞬间抓住的那一缕光亮，一点一点流逝，直至完全消失。

 

【Stucky】Alomst Lover (2)

 

2  
You sang me Spanish lullabies.  
The sweetest sadness in your eyes.  
Clever trick.

 

这次的任务似乎比以往更艰巨。  
因为朗姆洛一再嘱咐他遇上了目标千万别犹豫，不要给他任何说话的机会。就连自己的顶头上司——皮尔斯，也给自己换了最新的装备。  
巴基深知这次任务的重要性。所以他一遍又一遍，仔细地擦试着他的新武器。 

 

他是一个狙击手。一般来说，作为一名狙击手，只需要找到一个有开阔视野的地方，耐心等待猎物上钩就好，但这次，他却需要自己亲自上阵，面对面和敌人战斗。一想到这个，巴基就兴奋不已。

 

在扯掉了自己目标的队友的一边翅膀后，巴基更兴奋了。他嘴角勾起轻蔑的笑。  
这可比往常待在一个地方无聊地等上一个小时甚至大半天要刺激多了。

 

金属臂借助栏杆的力气，巴基翻越到了航母的铁桥上。他的对面站着的那个男人，想必就是自己的目标了。

 

“收手吧，巴基。会有很多人死的。”对面的男人喋喋不休地说着，他每说一个字，都会加重巴基脑袋混乱的程度。  
他怒视那个不停在说废话的男人，左手摸索到了身侧的小刀。他受够了，此时此刻，他只想让那个男人闭嘴。

 

他手持小刀朝着目标胡乱攻击着，男人攻击的力度仍留有余地。于是，这样惺惺作态的结局就是势均力敌的两人一同摔下了铁桥。  
巴基找到了机会，将男人视如珍宝的芯片抢了过来。他得阻止他，那是巴基此时脑子里想的唯一的事情，以至于当那个力气大得令人发指的男人差点拧断他那一只正常的右手臂时，巴基也没有松手。  
右手一起装上金属臂也没什么不好的，他咬着牙想。

 

可是自己还是失败了。  
目标太过于顽强了，就算是腹部被子弹射中，鲜血不断往外冒渗透超级英雄的专属服装，他也没有放弃。  
而自己不但没能完成任务，还被压在了这该死的航母的某个部件下，动弹不得。这一点儿都不刺激，巴基有点儿后悔。但他还是努力地想把自己身上的东西移开，可因为刚才的打斗，身上的伤口开始抑制不住地流血，以至于他的努力全是徒劳。

 

巴基怎么也没想到，救了自己的人竟然会是自己的目标，更何况给了那人一枪使他捂着腹部颤颤巍巍努力站稳的人正是自己。

 

既然你自己送上门，那我就不客气了。

 

好不容易站起来，巴基几乎花费了全部的力气，结结实实地冲男人脸上来了一拳。男人捂着流血的腹部，趔趔趄趄地差点摔倒。

 

“我们从小就认识……”  
男人又张嘴说了什么。每一个单词都像是一个咒语，巴基用力甩了甩头，试图使自己清醒一些。  
“闭嘴！”自己的方法一点儿用也没有，于是他干脆又给了男人一拳。他想把那个男人的牙齿都打断，好让他再也说不出一个字。

 

“我不会和你打的。”男人放开了左手，他手中的盾牌径直掉了下去，掉进了水中。  
巴基看着男人的动作很是不解，如果没有那个盾牌，自己绝不可能失败，可现在，男人却把他的“护身符”亲手丢掉了。

 

那只是你的目标，冬日战士。

 

巴基一拳接着一拳往男人脸上砸。 男人的脸像调色盘似的，一块儿青一块儿紫。  
纵使自己的半个脑袋已经到了航母的边缘，男人也没有还手，就任由这要命的拳头如雨点般落在自己的脸上。似乎对于男人来说，只要面前的人开心，他打多少下，下手再重都无所谓。  
如果这样就能弥补我之前的过错，那就算是我彻底失去意识也无所谓。

 

“你是我的任务。”巴基的心猛烈地跳动着，盯着眼前任凭自己随意处置的男人，他下手的力道却一次比一次轻。  
“那就完成它。”男人连开口说话都变得吃力起来。他看着巴基，蓝色的瞳孔里充斥着无尽的悲伤。  
或许是因为这一句话，那个已经举起的拳头，再也无法落下。

 

那种窒息的感觉，真是太难受了。  
冬日战士的心，从没有跳得如此快速过，好像要从胸腔里蹦出来。  
他根本没有意识到，自己的眼睛已经通红，眼角不知不觉冒出了一颗小水珠。这到底是什么样的情绪呢？巴基不知道。不知道为什么自己明明经验丰富身经百战却对一个初次见面的敌人心软了。那东西是眼泪吗，不，不可能，冬日战士从来不流泪。

 

子弹穿过金属臂，一阵狂风，将巴基的长发吹得混乱。他眼神呆滞，不过也没人会看见了。

 

混乱之中，男人试图抓住他。可只有仅仅一秒钟的时间，那还未握紧的手就松开了。他的指尖滑过巴基的手掌，然后失重的感觉便洪水般地袭来。

 

男人被一架直升机救走了。  
航母炸毁。

 

彻底瓦解的航母像烟火在晴空中绽放，稍纵即逝。碎片与残骸纷纷落入水中。这儿像是刚经历过一场地震海啸。

 

冬日战士没有挣扎，他张开手臂，好像在享受着最后的，风从指缝中穿过的感觉。  
那一滴未流出的眼泪，随着它主人的坠落，融进了水中。

 

史蒂夫得救了。  
他的眼角已经肿得不成样子，在他彻底昏过去之前，史蒂夫用坚定地语气说道:“请一定要救巴基。”

 

娜塔莎快速点了点头，拿出棉签为他的伤口消毒。  
史蒂夫的脸颊湿湿的，不知是汗水还是泪水。

 

【Stucky】Almost Lover (3)

3  
Well,I never want to see you unhappy.   
I thought you'd want the same for me.

 

距离那次航母的爆炸，已经过去了一个星期。就连注射了血清，比正常人还要强壮四倍的美国队长，也在第四天才苏醒过来。

 

“巴基呢？”这是他睁开眼睛后说的第一句话。  
“他被九头蛇救走了。”一旁的娜塔莎抱着手臂说道。  
那双蓝色的眸子即刻覆上了灰色，那点仅有的期待，破灭了。史蒂夫转过头去看向窗外。  
窗台上的鸟叽叽喳喳地叫，不算悦耳，有些令人心烦。

 

“九头蛇的人很快就来了。他掉进了水里，我们的人都受了伤，行动没有那么迅速。”娜塔莎隐藏了一些事情，因为她觉得没有必要告诉史蒂夫。真相只会让让这个九十多岁的老人更伤心。此时此刻，他应该好好养病，而不是揪着一个本不是自己犯下的错误不放。  
“嗯，我知道。你先出去吧，我需要休息了。”史蒂夫就这么静静地盯着窗外。面如死灰。  
娜塔莎知道面前的人当下什么也听不进去，但她还是嘱咐了一些事情才转身离开。

 

七十年了。  
如果第一次是因为措手不及以至于还没有准备好。可是第二次呢？  
我又让你受伤了。  
当我以为自己足够强大，明明已经拯救了世界这么多次，却还是没能抓住你。

 

史蒂夫的伤很快恢复了。出院后的第一件事，就是主动请求出任务。  
神盾局局长拿他没办法，万般不情愿地点了点头，批准了他的请求。

 

美国队长恢复后接到的第一个任务，就是去端了九头蛇的老窝。虽然任务计划上写满了密密麻麻的英文单词，但提炼总结后，就是去到九头蛇的总部，将它彻底摧毁。  
皮尔斯在之前航母的任务中已经被局长亲自射杀，他的得力助手朗姆洛也受了重伤。现在的九头蛇就如同一盘散沙，根本不需要向它吹气，或许走几步，它自己就散了¹。

 

身为超级英雄，美国队长不负众望，成功地潜入了九头蛇的基地里。

 

阴森森的氛围让这里死气沉沉。  
顶上的吊灯摇摇晃晃，电路的原因，灯光一闪一闪的，好像随时会变得漆黑一片。像极了恐怖片里的某个场景。

 

如果不是看到躺在病床上的朗姆洛，史蒂夫真的以为这里已经荒废了。  
如今曾幻想能够统治世界的九头蛇，却落到这样的下场。史蒂夫半信半疑。他是见识过九头蛇的人，这样的一个组织，真的说没就没了吗？

 

他手持盾牌，小心翼翼地继续沿着看不见尽头的走廊移动。

 

“谁？”史蒂夫感受到了人的气息，猛地转过身却什么也没看到。灯忽然灭了。只有玻璃病房里朗姆洛病床旁呼吸机的屏幕还亮着，机器发出滴滴的声响。

 

黑暗中的美国队长也能感觉得到自己被包围了。

 

史蒂夫从来都不会处于被动状态，所以他凭借着自己过人的听力，在黑暗中朝着敌人主动出击。  
他通过子弹穿过空气微弱的声音来判断敌人的方向。史蒂夫此时此刻真想好好感谢把自己的盾牌从水里捞上来的人，或是机器。

 

他蹲下来，在盾牌已经连续为他挡了好几个子弹后，史蒂夫脱手，盾牌朝着斜前方直直地飞了过去，继而很快又被一双有力的大手握住，惨叫声接二连三地传来，在黑暗中格外响亮。  
史蒂夫站起来，转了个身。迅雷不及掩耳之势，敌人全都趴下了。没有了威胁自己的枪口，心里确实舒坦多了。

 

此时此刻，他只能听见自己急促地呼吸声。呼吸机的屏幕暗了。  
史蒂夫站在一圈尸体的中央，就在他快要迈出右腿跨过那些尸体时，太阳穴忽然被什么东西抵住了，他屏住呼吸，心脏剧烈地跳动。

 

那是一把P226手枪。  
身后的人没有说话。只是用枪抵着他，令他动弹不得。那人温热的鼻息喷洒在史蒂夫的后颈上。

 

史蒂夫的后颈向来敏感，只要谁碰了他的那块“禁区”，一定会被他一个过肩摔摔得很惨。  
托尼就遭遇过。事后史蒂夫赔礼道歉并守在摔断了脖子的托尼床前差不多一个星期。他解释说那是他的本能。托尼很气，但奈何自己脖子已经断了，就当是长了个教训了。

 

时光退回很久之前，在他还是个豆芽菜的时候，他和巴基就已经是好朋友了。因为摸头会长不高，所以在他的剧烈反抗之下，巴基只好伸手摸摸他的后颈。见面时是这样，分别时是这样，安慰时也是这样。久而久之就成为了一种习惯，他们两人之间的习惯。  
能让史蒂夫信任的，只有巴基。

 

黑暗中的史蒂夫再一次将盾牌丢下了。那坚硬的，由原始艾德曼合金制作而成的盾牌在寂静的走廊里发出巨大声响，回音如幽灵般挥之不去。  
身后的人像是怕他会耍什么诡计似的，手枪抵着太阳穴的力度又加重了几分。

 

史蒂夫神情复杂，缓缓抬起了双手。尔后，自己就被身后的人袭击并晕了过去。

 

想起几个小时前娜塔莎对自己说的话。  
“你明知道这是一个陷阱，为什么还要去？”  
“因为他在那里。”  
“你可以让萨姆和你一起去。”  
“他的飞行器坏了，一时半会儿应该还没能修好。”  
“我看你真是没救了。”

 

他打赢过那么多场战争，甚至是外星人都不在话下。但和巴基的战争，他从未打赢过。他总是举起双手投降，乖乖认输。  
七十年来，就算身体被冰冻着，毫无知觉。可心却从来没有停止跳动过。  
它在为那个人跳动着，热烈、猛烈。心脏好像快要超负荷，可它仍不愿意慢下来。  
他自甘堕落，堕落进那个名叫巴基的陷阱里。所以，就算前面是刀山亦或是火海又何妨？

 

巴基曾说他跟定那个从布鲁克林来的小伙子了。  
所以这次该换人了。  
只要前面有巴基。他就会奋不顾身，毫不犹豫。

 

【Stucky】Almost Lover (4)

 

4  
Goodbye,my almost lover.   
Goodbye,my hopeless dream. 

 

当史蒂夫再次睁开眼睛时，对面坐着的正是他无比想念的巴基，而旁边站着的，则是“复活”了的皮尔斯。  
他的双手被用特殊材质制成的手铐，反绑在凳子后。双脚分别铐在左右两边的凳腿上，动弹不得。

 

皮尔斯在看到史蒂夫一闪而过的惊讶后哈哈大笑起来。破烂的小房间里响彻了他的笑声，巴基忍不住皱了下眉头，但洋洋得意的皮尔斯并没有注意到。

 

“就允许他尼克假死，还不允许我也装死一下么？可怜的尼克居然还真的以为我死了。”皮尔斯看着面前已经被制服的美国队长，轻蔑一笑。

 

而史蒂夫完却不在意，他忽视了皮尔斯，紧紧盯着面前的巴基，好像又回到了从前。  
那时候的他同现在没什么两样，被坏人欺负，无力反抗。不同的是，从前，他的巴基哥哥会冲他脸颊狠狠地来一拳，然后踹一脚他的屁股，警告他离自己远点儿。  
可是冬日战士是不会救美国队长的。回忆中断，史蒂夫低下了头。

 

“我可以让你们单独谈谈。”皮尔斯扭动门把手。他走出去，步伐轻松，临关门前，又转头看着冬日战士说道，“不过，十分钟后，我要你亲手杀了他。”

 

如果他的人生中真的只剩下十分钟……史蒂夫不想就这么浪费了。于是他开口，轻声喊了那个人的名字。  
“Bucky——”  
对面的人仍是一脸的冷漠，他只是盯着斜前方水泥地上的血迹。  
史蒂夫再次轻唤他的名字，换上了疑问的语气。

 

“闭嘴。”时间过去了好像很久，对方才缓缓开口说道。  
“你看着我，巴基。”史蒂夫盯着他的双眸从未移动，甚至像是忘记了如何眨眼。因为他害怕一眨眼，巴基就又消失了。

 

冬日战士像被冰冻住了，右手抓着裤子的力度却加重了，皮裤上皱起了一道道褶子，原本安静搭在大腿上的手渐渐握成了拳头。  
他不会再上那个男人的当了。  
如果航母上，他没有看着他的眼睛，而是乖乖听朗姆洛的话速战速决，那他的任务早就已经完成了。  
这次又是什么诡计？

 

“Bucky……”这次换上了哀求的语气。  
“我叫你闭嘴。”冬日战士从后腰掏出小刀，他用它抵着史蒂夫的后颈，却没意识到自己现在的姿势是多么的暧昧。

 

史蒂夫呼吸一滞。

 

此时此刻的冬日战士俯下身子，右膝搭在椅子的空着的地方——史蒂夫的两腿之间，隐隐约约好像还顶着什么东西。空出来的左手撑着椅背，他微微侧过脸，在史蒂夫耳边说道:“你再多说一个字，我现在就杀了你。”  
七十多年前的史蒂夫怎么也想不到，自己会再次见到巴基，并且还能再次距离他如此之近。失而复得的喜悦险些让史蒂夫忘记自己的处境。

 

他深吸一口气，说道:“至少让我把遗言说完吧。”  
史蒂夫瞟了一眼身旁的人，直到那人犹豫地点了点头，他才终于放心下来。

 

史蒂夫偏过头，他的嘴唇几乎贴上了冬日战士的右耳朵。  
感受到他的轻颤，史蒂夫在心里偷笑。  
是巴基没错了。

 

“你快说。”冬日战士等得不耐烦了，他将自己和美国队长拉开了距离。  
“我组织语言需要一些时间……你凑近些，我的嗓子现在不太好。”确实，史蒂夫已经有一段时间没有喝水了。

 

冬日战士皱着眉头，走到了史蒂夫的身边。  
“我的手被绑住了。”言下之意就是希望对方能再靠近他一些。  
“我真的动不了了。”  
“你有完没完？”忍无可忍的冬日战士将小刀再次抵上了美国队长的脖颈。

 

“我爱你……”  
耳边的热气弄得他有些发痒，憋着的喷嚏让他眼眶都发了红。

 

短短三个单词，却让史蒂夫等了一个世纪。

 

冬日战士愣住了，这可比血清注射进细胞里难受得多。它像某种病毒从局部渐渐蔓延至全身。如果说危险词能够唤醒他，那这三个单词便是瓦解他的魔咒吧。  
闭上眼睛，试图去回忆什么，脑子里闪过一些零零碎碎的画面，他需要时间来将它们拼凑。

 

“时间到了。”叮——皮尔斯笑着推开了门。  
冬日战士定定地坐在椅子上，看到皮尔斯进来后，给自己的手枪上了膛。

 

美国队长不是第一次被人用枪指着，准确的说，这简直是家常便饭。但是这次，他没有任何想要去反抗的心理，反而认命地闭上眼睛。

 

房间里再一次静下来。

 

终极审判迟迟没有到来，皮尔斯不耐烦地伸出手，再次替他做了决定。  
扳机被按下的那一瞬间。  
整个世界都安静了。

 

没想到他们之间的别离，就只是如此了。

 

 

【Stucky】Almost Lover (5)~(6)

5  
I 'm trying not to think about you.  
Can't you just let me be?

 

那天过后，巴基就彻底脱离了九头蛇。他不再是冬日战士，可因为他曾经做过的那些事情，愧疚与歉意盘旋在心上。夜深人静时，巴基会在噩梦中惊醒。他无法熟睡超过四个小时，而浅眠状态的他，和醒着没有区别。

 

既然这样，倒不如睁眼做些什么。

 

他从抽屉的最后一层取出一个布满灰尘的盒子。轻吹一口气，灰尘就散了，盒子原本的图案也显现出来。巴基温柔地打开盒子，里面装着许多东西。日记本被存放如此之久，封面和内页全都泛黄了。  
巴基用他的右手翻开那本日记，第一页就写满了密密麻麻的字。

 

明天就要上战场了，不知道小史蒂夫会不会有事。祈祷上帝，他可别出什么岔子，一直等我回来就好。  
……  
等到战争结束，我们就可以搬到其他地方去生活了。我们一起。

 

巴基低着头，盯着最后的那一行字。原来这就是曾经的巴恩斯所期望的。

 

他又往后翻了几页，日记的中间夹了一张照片。  
那是美国队长穿着他独特的制服敬礼的样子。照片中的他笑容灿烂。从盾牌就可以看出，那时候的美国队长还是到处去跑场做文艺汇演的小傻子。  
与此同时，巴恩斯正在前线作战，他英勇无畏，好像随时准备为了他的国家贡献出生命。  
他们都在用自己的方式，来结束这场可怕的战争。

 

巴基放下那张老照片，对着照片上的人缓缓抬起右手，对着他敬了一个礼。就像很多年前，巴恩斯和史蒂夫分别时敬的那个礼一样。  
只不过那个时候的巴恩斯戴着军帽，穿着整齐的制服，头发是利落的短发，没有满脸的胡茬，眼神中是对未来憧憬的喜悦。

 

今昔非比。

 

6

So long my luckless romance.  
My back is turned on you.

 

巴基就住在他这间不大的出租房里。

 

每个夜晚，他都会梦到那天的那个场景，他对着史蒂夫开枪，然后整个世界就变得漆黑一片。

 

记起从前一切的巴基常常想，如果这一切都没有发生，史蒂夫没有注射血清，或是自己在摔下火车时就已经死去，是不是结局就会改变呢？

 

放眼望去，窗外密密麻麻的建筑还有之前双方交战留下的痕迹。那些人类无法解释的未知的力量，差点儿毁了他们。  
只是建筑物可以很快被修复，生命却不行。

 

巴基去到集市上买了一本新的本子，顺便还给自己捎带上了一些李子。酸酸甜甜的味道，是他最喜欢的。味蕾还能尝到味道，说明他确实还活着，作为一个人类。

 

回到家后，他将李子洗干净，装入一个大碗里，把它端到了写字台上。  
在用纸巾擦干双手后，巴基拿出今天新买的本子，又从笔筒里抽出一支笔。

 

他低下头认真地书写着，时不时拿起旁边的一颗李子咬上一口。  
他用笔将脑海中现存的记忆努力记录下来。巴基在纸上写下了自己能想起来的，曾经被自己杀害的人的名字，以及事件发生的时间与地点。  
手中的笔不断地移动，字很快就占满了一面。伸手揉了揉太阳穴，头有些疼。  
他内疚，难过，但这是最好的方法。

 

一大碗的李子逐渐见了底。一整个下午，巴基花了一整个下午，再加上他回忆的时间，才差不多完成了记录。  
由最近到最远。他一点一点地回忆，企图记起曾经的所有事情。

 

巴恩斯很温柔，他笑起来，眼角弯弯，嘴角轻挑，整个布鲁克林的女孩儿们都被迷住了。  
巴恩斯很善良，他甚至不舍得下手杀死一只蚂蚁。  
巴恩斯很勇敢，他总会冲在前线，不顾一切炮火的攻击。

 

想到这里，巴基笑了。  
原来以前的自己，是这个样的。

 

可是谁又想得到，巴恩斯很爱史蒂夫。  
他一次又一次的保护他，即使当时的史蒂夫还是一个弱不禁风的小豆芽。可巴恩斯愿意和他作伴，与他玩耍。  
巴恩斯看史蒂夫的眼神里充满了爱慕。他会给那个小豆芽制造机会，给他介绍女孩子。他说他会一直跟随他，直到永远。  
七十年如一日，从从前那个多情潇洒的巴恩斯，到现在这个孤单落魄的巴基。他的死亡甚至被记载在了博物馆里，但四目相对的瞬间，却又重新坠入那个暗无天日的深渊。

 

眼泪落下来，滴落在纸上。他刚写下去的字因为泪水变得模糊。  
巴基放下笔，抬起右手，轻拭掉脸上的泪水。  
也好，就当作是一个新的开始了。

 

那我该怎么办呀。  
这都是上帝的错。

 

【Stucky】Almost Lover(7)  
7.1

Should've known you'd bring me heartache,

 

没有了九头蛇，也没有了超级士兵。这个世界突然变得安静了。使群众惊恐的战争不再发生，二十一世纪，好像真的变成了一个和平年代。

 

巴基每天无所事事，除了按时写日记，没事再吃些李子，口袋里的钱似乎不太够用了。他决定去打一份工。但他的机械臂会让人害怕吧，又有什么工作适合这样的他呢？

 

经过好几次与水果铺老板的交涉，巴基和老板的关系渐渐熟络起来。老板是个热心肠的人，在巴基委婉的请求之后，他让他去后面的工厂试试。

 

巴基带上口罩，炎热的夏季仍穿着长袖衬衫。幸好工厂有发配一副白手套。  
搬运的工作对于巴基来说并不吃力，甚至可以说是轻松。因此他的效率要比别人高上那么一倍。老板对此很高兴，自然给他更丰厚的酬劳。

 

布满额头的汗珠，甚至有些直接滴落在肮脏的水泥地上，巴基很卖力。卖力地投入工作，卖力去忘记曾经的一切，忘记那个人。

 

黑夜的来临总是让人措手不及。快秋天了，天色暗下来的速度自然要比从前快一些。  
当巴基结束了一天的工作，回到家翻开他的那本日记，想在上面写些什么的时候，天色已经暗了。  
工厂排放出的废气，街道上汽车的尾气。天空中一颗星星也没有，就连月亮也被乌云遮挡住了一大半。  
这不是七十多年前的布鲁克林。工厂全都建在偏远的郊区，街道上驶过的单车，铃铛吵得令人有些心烦。纵使战争带走了许多人，可城市中的女人们和为数不多的男人依旧会泡在酒吧里，一直到第二天晨光微现。啧，那些妞儿们可真是辣得不行。她们会在舞池里伴着喧闹的音乐跳探戈，男人们端着酒杯，看得眼睛都直了。

 

今晚的巴基甚至连晚餐都没有吃，好像食物对于他来说，只是为了维持生命而存在。  
作为同样打了血清的前超级士兵，他的听觉是正常人的四倍多，因此门外的脚步声在他听来格外清晰。  
那个人似乎屏住了呼吸，行走得小心翼翼。他不是来找隔壁的房东太太的，因为那个人在自己家的木门前停下了，他的呼吸声在一点一点地变得清晰起来。

 

巴基用余光紧盯着那扇满满是划痕的木门，这是上一任租客留下的痕迹，房东太太说要修复它，但巴基认为没必要，于是修复计划就被搁置了。

 

巴基轻轻地合上本子，走到了杂物房里。对方身份不明，他不会轻易与他面对面地交谈。会是九头蛇的人吗？不可能，他们都死了。难道是超级英雄来找自己复仇来了？

 

脆弱的门锁被轻易撬开了，老旧的木门被推开，发出吱吱呀呀尖利刺耳的声音。  
那个人走进来环顾四周，最终停下了脚步。巴基将门推开一条缝隙，他将左眼移动到那缝隙中间，紧盯着那个人的背影。  
他翻开了桌上自己还没来得及放好的日记，似乎认真地阅读了每一页，因为他就站在那里一动不动，站了很久。

 

那套大部分都是蓝色的制服再熟悉不过了，头套上有一个大大的字母“A”。看清楚来人后的巴基差点惊叫出声。  
和记忆中一闪而过地画面重叠的那一刻，他的瞳孔如夜晚的猫一般放大。可是他不是为了能够看清什么，他只是震惊，又害怕。

 

“Bucky?”熟悉的声音在重复着熟悉的名字。早就扎根于心里的记忆，你忘得了吗？  
不可能，这么可能呢？他早就死了。在我用枪口指着他心脏并按下扳机的那一刻，他就死了。

 

这该死的风居然将门给吹开了。那个人立刻转过身，他甚至都还没有来得及放下手里的日记。  
他真的害怕了，这种事情怎么可能会发生？  
巴基就定定地站在原地，可他们之间的距离却越来越近。  
当他们再次四目相对地瞬间，那个人突然张开了嘴，对着他说，我爱你。可是巴基什么声音都听不见。他想走上前，离他更近一些，可是他却像是被施了魔法般，一动不动。

 

当眼泪夺眶而出时，他醒了。日记本上全是泪水。巴基尝试着让自己冷静下来，但似乎他天生泪腺就比较发达，于是他只好伸手擦去泪水，一遍又一遍。

 

杂物房的门紧闭着，老旧的木门也没有被撬开的痕迹。他深知那只不过是一场梦，甚至他已经不是第一次做这样的梦了。  
梦里的史蒂夫总是以那样略滑稽的方式登场，最后总是会留下那三个字再离开。  
梦境中的巴基每次都会震惊，可是他却又无法迈出那一步，上前去给他一个跨越了快一个世纪的拥抱。

 

那样的安全感，自他离去后，巴基再没有拥有过。  
有时候他也会想要终止这一切。  
或许当下他仍活着的意义，不仅是为了每天那少得可怜的工资、唯一喜爱的李子和努力回忆并写下自己曾经犯下的错。他只是奢望，能再做一次那个梦，好让自己能在梦境里，再见到一次那个人。

 

然后亲口告诉他。  
其实我很爱你。

 

7.2

 

Almost lover always...

 

按部就班地过好每一天的生活。纵使他神情恍惚，觉得已经过去很久，但其实不过刚入秋而已。  
持续的痛苦远比一击致命难熬得多。这算是在浪费生命吗？

 

自那天过后，巴基就再也没有做过那个梦。那是他最向往的梦境，所有的真情流露都在那里毫无防备地展示出来。  
他有些慌张，无措。

 

能麻痹人神经的酒精是个好东西，它似乎能让人更快的进入梦乡。巴基信了，事实上他也那么做了。

 

成箱的啤酒被摆在地上，他就坐在床边，背部倚靠着他那有些破烂的小床。那床甚至比他的身高还要短一些，因此他总是斜着躺在上面，好让自己的脚不会悬空。  
瓶盖是被他徒手掰开的，他的手指不免有些许泛红。窗外时不时有风吹来，白色窗帘飘进了屋内。  
快一点，再快一点。

 

巴基疯了似的拿起酒瓶往嘴里灌。总有喝不完的一小部分沿着他的嘴角流下来，贴着他的脖子一直流进衣服里。齐肩长发被发箍束缚着，喉结上下滚动，一瓶度数不高的啤酒很快就下肚。

 

想起曾经布鲁克林灯红酒绿的小酒馆。女人与军官。他颓废地笑了。  
那天史蒂夫火海中的一跃，使他成为了整个部队里的大英雄。晚上他们喝酒庆祝，双双喝醉后的两人互相搀扶，荷尔蒙的冲动让他们第一次真真正正地接吻。那便是他最后一次碰这危险的酒精。

 

他醉了。这是必然的。或许酒本身的度数并不高，但因为品尝它的人愿意，便成全了他。

 

熟悉的情景再次出现。推门进来的史蒂夫仍是小心翼翼，左顾右盼。  
可是这次他没有去偷看自己的隐私，而巴基自己也没有躲在门背后。他就站在客厅里，与史蒂夫面对面。

 

梦总不能永远相同吧。所以今天的史蒂夫没有穿那套美国队长特有的代表英雄身份的制服。金色的发色依旧。他穿着和巴基一样，普通人的衣服。难不成今天是便衣的史蒂夫？

 

更另巴基惊喜的是，史蒂夫在看见他后，结结实实地给了他一个拥抱。就像七十多年前在嘉年华上，他嘱咐要在原地等待他回来时，一个温暖的拥抱。  
巴基的脖子湿湿的，那是史蒂夫流下的眼泪。  
他甚至还梦到了他们交换了一个湿吻然后拥抱着彼此一齐滚到那张窄小的床铺上去。

 

可美梦总是要醒来。由于昨晚酒精摄入过量，巴基的头就像快要炸开了一样。  
“嘶。”他用一只手轻柔着太阳穴。  
刺眼的阳光透过白色窗帘洒进来，正好照在他的脸上。他努力睁开眼睛，却依旧看不太清晰。

 

眼睛上突然出现的阴影吓了他一跳。那是一双属于男人的大手。  
金色的发色和这阳光一样刺眼。

 

后来，他终于看清楚了身旁的另一个人，也明白昨天晚上并不是梦境。  
巴基一下清醒了，内心有太多疑问想要得到答案，那人却伸出食指，放在他的嘴唇上。

 

史蒂夫缓缓开口说道:  
“这个世界再也没有冬日战士和美国队长了。没有什么超级英雄和该死的九头蛇。只有我和你，史蒂夫和巴基。”

 

关于你的疑问，来日方长。

 

谁说无缘的爱人总是如此？  
我现在不是正拥抱着你，迎接初升的太阳吗？

 

END.


End file.
